1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of inspecting a surface of a substrate and an apparatus for performing the same. In one or more example embodiments, the surface may be the surface of a semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an apparatus for inspecting a surface of a semiconductor substrate may include a chamber, a photographing unit and an image-processing unit. The photographing unit may be arranged in the chamber to photograph the surface of the semiconductor substrate. The image-processing unit may process an image obtained from the photographing unit to detect defects on the surface of the semiconductor substrate.
According to related arts, the inspecting apparatus may be separated from a processing chamber that manufactures a semiconductor device including the semiconductor substrate. Thus, it may be required to transfer the semiconductor substrates from the processing chamber to the inspecting apparatus. Therefore, a time for inspecting the surface of the semiconductor substrate may be relatively long. To decrease this inspection time, only some semiconductor substrates among all of the semiconductor substrates may be selected for inspection. As a result, the inspecting test may not be performed on the non-selected semiconductor substrates. These non-selected semiconductor substrates may have an abnormal surface. The abnormal surface of the semiconductor substrate may cause faults in following processes.